Hands
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of stories about the Shichinintai centering around the theme of "hands." Various ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Loving Hands

By kira

Author's note: Thanks to Hime-sama for the title, you're the best!

Also this was originally written for LJ's IYHed comm., but I decided to go with a different story for their "Hands" prompt instead.

888

Jakotsu closed his eyes and sighed softly. Bankotsu had taken his face in his hands and the cross-dresser loved the feel of them against his skin. They were rough and calloused from hefting his Banryuu in battle, and afterwards from honing the blade to keep it sharp. They were also very capable hands that not only saved his life on occasion, but they could bring him such sweet pleasure with a simple caress. Or like now when they held his face as their owner leaned in to kiss him. Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu gently rubbed his thumb against Jakotsu's lower lip. The cross-dresser kissed it as the younger boy moved to trail a line of butterfly soft kisses across his jaw line and down his neck.

Bankotsu pushed and tugged at the neckline of his paramour's gaudy kimono, exposing the pale flesh, the calloused surface of his palm making Jakotsu's skin break out in gooseflesh. It was not long before he had pushed the brightly colored silk down off the cross-dresser's shoulders, baring his torso. Jakotsu slipped the sleeves from his arms and a quick tug on his obi left the older boy completely naked. He moaned softly when his young lover placed his hands on his chest, gently easing him onto his back.

Jakotsu brought his hands up, enfolding Bankotsu in his embrace as they kissed. Running his hands down the younger boy's back until he reached the waistband of his bakama, where he pulled on his kimono until it came free. He giggled when Bankotsu slipped from his grasp, sliding down the older boy's body to run his hands over the cross-dresser's torso. Jakotsu squirmed under his gentle touch, the little waves of pleasure pooling deep within his belly.

Bankotsu loved the feel of his paramour's body. Jakotsu was at once very hard and very soft, with smooth supple skin covering the hard musculature and bones beneath. He never tired of running his hands over it, exploring the cross-dresser's body as if each time was the first. Gripping the older boy's bourgeoning erection, he slowly stroked it, the rough texture of his palm quickly hardening it. Rubbing his thumb across the swollen tip, Bankotsu grinned when a soft moan escaped his paramour's lips. A few more strokes and he could see it would not be long before the older boy climaxed.

Jakotsu fisted a part of his kimono that lay bunched beneath him on the floor. His other hand scratched across the tatami. Bankotsu's actions felt good and he was quickly inching closer to his release. His muscles tensing, the cross-dresser let the pleasurable sensations wash over him as he came, spilling his hot seed all over his stomach and his lover's hand. As Jakotsu lay back, enjoying the warm afterglow of his orgasm, those same deft hands that had brought him to completion quickly found a bit of cloth to clean themselves up with. Sitting up and, rubbing his hands together, Jakotsu purred, "Now it's my turn…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Helping hands  
Author: kira  
Rating: Teen  
Characters:  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: angst, fluff, canon  
Words: 500  
Summary: Kikyou has a lot on her hands with Suikotsu  
Warnings: none

Author's note: Thanks to Jen and Hime-sama for helping me figure out what rating and genre this was as well as the summary.

Won second place at IYhedonism.

888

"Kikyou-sama!"

"Come quickly!"

The undead miko looked up from the herbs she had been gathering. She saw two of the village children running towards her. Brushing her hands together, she cleaned most of the dirt from them. "Children?"

They stopped, panting loudly while they caught their breath. The eldest one spoke. "Kikyou-sama, please come quickly! Suikotsu-sama is washing his hands again."

She nodded.

"And he won't stop mumbling about trying to get the blood off them!" the youngest added.

"Yeah! We know he's gets sick when he sees blood, but no one was hurt or bleeding or anything!"

"He likes you and we thought…"

"It's alright, children. I'll go see what's troubling him." Kikyou smiled at them and it seemed to reassure the two of them. "Go run along and play. Suikotsu-sama will be fine." She stood, watching them scamper off, before picking up the basket that held the herbs she had gathered. Kikyou hurried without appearing to do so, and it was not long before she reached the hut she shared with the good doctor and the orphans he looked after. Setting the basket down inside, she left the hut and walked around to the other side. There she found Suikotsu hunched over a ceramic basin.

Frowning when she saw that the children were right, she said softly as she approached him, "Suikotsu-sama, is everything alright?"

He looked up at her, his distraught expression igniting the vestiges compassion in her soul. She wordlessly knelt beside him, giving him her tight little smile, before reaching down to take his hands in her own.

"I can't get the bloodstains off…" he said softly.

"I see…" she replied. She noticed his hands were rough and chafed from the constant washing. She also noted that they were strong hands, big yet surprisingly gentle like the rest of him. Kikyou briefly wondered what it would be like to have those hands caressing her, touching her in places that she had once wished Inuyasha would touch, banishing those thoughts when his voice drew her back to the here and now.

"See?" he said, his voice a soft plaintive wail as he tried pulling his hands away.

Kikyou looked down and gently turned his hands palm up. She nodded, thinking he had been scarred by the carnage he had seen on the battlefield as he gave aid and comfort to injured and dying. "Please, let me help you, Suikotsu-sama."

He nodded and visibly relaxed as she took one hand and immersed it in the basin of water. It looked so painfully sore, that she ran her fingers carefully over his palm, pretending to finally wash away the bloodstains that only he could see. Holding it up, she said, "They're gone now."

Suikotsu examined his hand, a smile finally tugging his lips upwards in a smile. "Thank you, Kikyou-sama."

"You're welcome," she murmured as she set to work, repeating her previous ministrations.

"They're finally clean…" He grinned, the relief he felt clearly seen in his eyes.

"Yes…"


End file.
